The present invention is related to emergency power systems and in particular to emergency power systems employed on aircraft in order to isolate smoke related to failed power sources.
Aircraft applications rely on electrical power distribution systems to power a variety of critical systems on the aircraft. Reliable and redundant distribution of electrical power is required to ensure the availability of critical systems. For example, a particular aircraft application may include main generators associated with each of the main engines, an auxiliary power unit (APU), and a RAM air turbine (RAT) generator. During normal operations, power is supplied by the main generators and/or the APU. The RAT is deployed in emergency conditions to compensate for a lack of power available from traditional sources.